


Back To You

by Theyisms



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - NSFW [27]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Choking, Ex Sex, Hate Sex, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Toxic Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:42:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theyisms/pseuds/Theyisms
Summary: This will never stop unless one of them starts to respect themselves enough to end it.





	Back To You

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Seven: Rough, Biting, Scratching

** _That Bitch With The Face Tattoos:_ **

_ I’m in the kitchen and I can’t find the hot chocolate _

Demyx groans as he throws his phone down on his bed and quickly leaves the room. He  _ knew _ he’d heard his front door open but he’d ignored it because he had taken the key from him last week when he woke up and found him sitting in his living room. So how the hell did he get in without a key?

He stormed into the kitchen just as the redhead pulled a brown box out of the cabinet. Demyx glared at him, but he only smirked in return. “Found it.”

Demyx snatched the box out of his hand and tossed it onto the counter. “How did you get in here?”

Axel casually pulls a gold key out of his pocket. “I made a copy in case I lost the other one you gave me. I wasn’t going to use it but it’s cold and I wasn’t going to stand outside and wait for you to open the door.”

“Give it to me,” he spat, holding out his hand.

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?” Axel grinned.

He’d had more than enough of his smart aleck comments when they were together. He doesn’t need to hear more of them now that they’re broken up. This is supposed to be an in and out situation. Apparently, Axel has no trouble getting in, but takes his sweet ass time getting out.

“You do realize that you're on my property, right? I can assault you, claim self defense, and the cops won’t do shit to me.”

Axel’s grin falls. “Who was it this time?”

“What are you talking about?”

“You only threaten me with violence when someone you’re really interested in breaks up with you or rejects you,” Axel says as he places the key in his hand. “So who was it?”

Demyx grits his teeth. The last thing he wants to do is to talk about his love life (or lack thereof) with his ex. “Even if there was someone, I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Maybe it’s not. I just don’t think it’s healthy for you to keep doing this...” The sad look on Axel’s face looks genuine. Demyx almost laughs in his face. Who is he to talk about “healthy” after all the shit he put him through during their relationship? Axel wouldn’t know what healthy looked like if it was spelled out for him on a neon sign in the dead of night.

“Look, I didn’t call you here to be my therapist or my friend. You are a service. Do what you came here to do,  _ stay out of my kitchen, _ and leave,” he says, trying to keep his voice as cool and as steady as possible. Axel doesn’t need to know why he’s there.

Axel’s face deadens. “Lead the way.”

Demyx quickly turns away from him and makes his way back to his bedroom. Neither of them speak as they undress. They don’t meet eyes when Demyx hands him the bottle of lube. They don’t share kisses as they get into position on his bed. They don’t need to do any of those things. This is a routine that they’ve put themselves through time and time again. They know what to do to get what they need.

He watches as Axel takes his dick into his hand and slowly drags his tongue along the underside. The second Demyx feels himself getting hard, he shuts his eyes. He honestly doesn’t want to look because he doesn’t want it to be Axel. Instead, he thinks of a brown haired man with pretty blue eyes and the softest smile he’d ever seen. He thinks of strong arms wrapping around him in a friendly goodbye. As Axel takes him into his mouth, he thinks of another man’s tongue skillfully tracing patterns across the tip.

Demyx presses his lips together and exhales deeply through his nose. His fingers slowly tangle themselves in thick hair, and he pulls at it until he hears a grunt. He curses softly as he forces his head down so that he can swallow more of him. He can still tell the difference and he hates it. As wild and vivid as his imagination is, Demyx can still differentiate between the two of them.

Sighing, he holds Axel’s head still and roughly thrusts up into his mouth. And for a moment, he doesn’t care if Axel chokes. He doesn’t care if Axel can’t breathe. When was the last time he ever cared about what Demyx wanted? If he can’t be with the man who actually seemed to give a damn about him, he might as well take what he wants from this exchange.

The sound of Axel’s gagging registers somewhere in his brain, but he doesn’t care. He pushes his hips forward until he can feel Axel’s lips at the base and wonders if that will be enough to make him finally shut the fuck up. He continues to thrust hard, and is mildly surprised by the fact that Axel isn’t stopping him. Demyx knows from experience that having a dick forced down your throat isn’t all that pleasant, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Axel gags again and jerks his head away. Demyx lets his hands fall to his sides as he listens to him cough and struggle to catch his breath. He tries to stifle his coughing, but that only seems to make him cough harder.

“You good?” Demyx asks, not out of concern, but impatience. He’s nowhere near close to finishing. The longer he has to wait, the more irritated he’ll be.

“I almost  _ threw up _ ,” Axel growls.

“Maybe don’t do that, then,” he retorts

He hears a bitter laugh. “God, who fucking hurt you?”

“There’s a long list and your name is bolded and italicized riiiiight at the top.”

Axel sucks his teeth. Or at least that’s what it sounds like. He still has not opened his eyes. “I am  _ not  _ to blame for whoever took a shit in your fucking cheerios this morning. Whatever happened to you recently doesn’t have anything to do with me and you’ve made that clear. So don’t take the shit out on me.”

“Isn’t that what you’re here for?” Demyx mocks in the same tone Axel had used on him in the kitchen.

The room goes quiet. Demyx smirks to himself as Axel raises his legs up until his knees are to his chest. So now the loudmouth has nothing to say? Shocking.

“...Next time, find someone else to fix your problems,” Axel mutters.

Demyx actually does laugh this time. “You believing that you’re fixing my problems is...so fucking hilarious to me.”

Axel doesn’t respond, and he thanks whatever deity responsible. He stays quiet as he carefully works his lube covered fingers into Demyx’s ass. Demyx tries again to think of the sweet brunet that makes his heart skip a beat. Slowly, he feels himself relax as the fingers stretch him, occasionally brushing against that spot that makes him not want to die.

Axel pulls his hand away when he’s done. Demyx sucks in a breath as he feels him crawl closer. And with one hard thrust, he slides into him. Demyx lets out a pained moan and reaches out to grip Axel’s arms tightly. It surprised him more than it hurt him, he was used to the rough treatment, but it had completely ruined his fantasy. ”Hey,  _ relax! _ ”

“Sorry,” Axel says. It doesn’t sound genuine at all.

Demyx mimics an eye roll behind his closed lids as Axel begins to move. He breathes slowly, deeply, as he tries to bring his fantasy back, but he can’t.  _ He  _ would never be this rough with him. Demyx can feel how angry Axel is in each thrust and it pisses him off. If he had kept his mouth shut from the beginning, they wouldn’t have argued in the first place. This only goes well when they don’t talk to each other and Axel  _ knows  _ this.

Axel takes a moment to pull Demyx’s legs over his shoulders, leans down and presses their lips together. And he tries to hate it. He wants to be disgusted by it, but he doesn’t have the strength to lie to himself tonight. It feels good. Axel’s kiss makes him wanted and he hates himself for enjoying it.

He remembers what it was like when they were together; before things got bad; before all the screaming, the crying, the broken dishes, and the holes in the wall. Axel would kiss him just like this whenever he knew he was in the wrong, but didn’t have the words to apologize. Demyx used to think it was sweet until he realized that these kisses  _ were _ Axel’s sorry attempt at an apology. Age old anger starts to boil in his veins and he bites down hard on Axel’s lip. Hopefully it’ll bruise.

Axel tightens his grip on Demyx’s legs and digs his nails into his skin as he forces himself deeper. Demyx immediately lets his lip go and tilts his head back. It’s starting to hurt, but he wants it to. If it doesn’t, he’ll start to fall into the same old trap again.

“Not so fun when you’re the one in pain,” Axel hisses directly into his ear.

“Shut the  _ fuck _ up.”

“You’re not in any position to make me.”

Demyx locks his jaw tight when Axel sinks his teeth into the side of his neck, determined not to make any noise whatsoever. The harder he bites, the deeper Demyx pushes his nails into his back as he drags them down to each side. He hopes he makes him bleed.

He doesn’t immediately let go. Axel keeps his teeth in his skin, and Demyx reaches up to pull at his hair. Axel pulls away with a chuckle. “What’s the matter? You don’t like biting anymore?”

Demyx finally opens his eyes to glare up at the ceiling. “Why can’t you ever shut the hell up and fuck me quietly like you’re supposed to?”

“Why don’t you invest in some therapy instead of running back to me for dick every time you’re upse—” He chokes hard when Demyx jams his thumb into the side of his throat. Axel reaches up to pry his hand from his throat without breaking his rhythm and pins Demyx’s hands down on either side of his head. “Don’t do that shit again.”

“Then don’t bite me.”

“You fucking bit me first!”

“Because no one told you to kiss me!”

“You didn’t mind the last time we did this.  _ Why _ now? If it’s “just sex” then it shouldn’t matter,” Axel frowns, thrusting faster as his frustration increases.

“I don’t owe you an explanation!” Demyx shouts. He can’t understand why Axel is trying so hard to get inside his head when he’s made it clear that he’s not wanted there anymore. He’s trying to keep him as far away from his emotions as he can, but Axel’s relentless. What’s his deal?

Axel sighs. “I’m just trying to understand what the hell is going on here.”

“I don’t  _ want _ you to.”

“Is it me? I genuinely want to know if I’m doing something wrong.”

Demyx snorts. “You keep trying to talk to me when I am literally begging you to not do that.”

“Or am I doing something right and you’re afraid you’ll fall for me again?”

Something in his chest pulls tight. He tries to move his arms, but Axel won’t give him any slack. “Oh my god, fine.  _ Fine! _ Kiss me if that’s what gets you off, I don’t give a shit.”

Without another word, Axel dips his head down to connect their lips. That’s probably all he wanted in the first place. Demyx is reluctant to kiss him back. But as Axel’s thrusting gets faster and hips lips become more persistent...he finds himself missing how it feels. He whispers a soft  _ oh fuck  _ against his lips and dreads what’s to come.

“I miss you,” Axel whispers between kisses.

“I don’t care.”

“Yes you do.” Demyx shudders as Axel moves his hands to intertwine their fingers. “ _ Yes you do. _ ”

Here it goes again. The happy memories, the fake promises, the inevitable heartbreak, the same awful cycle Demyx puts himself through after every rejection.

He doesn’t need this in his life. Demyx knows he can do so much better than this. The two of them just aren’t good together and it  _ will _ end in disaster.

“I miss you too…”

But he doesn’t care. Not while it feels good. Not while he’s this close.

The sweet brunet, the one who’s probably much better for him, slips from his mind as he kisses Axel with the same fervor he had back in their relationship. The sting of rejection lessens as he feels himself fall again. No matter how much they scream or fight or break the dishes and put holes in the wall, Axel will still want him.

Axel squeezes his hands. Demyx squeezes back. He finally allows himself to moan when he feels Axel release inside him. His own orgasm shakes him. Everything he’d been feeling for the past week up until now dulls in comparison to this feeling. 

It feels good, and then he feels numb. Now he doesn’t know what to do. So he lies there and tells himself how stupid he is while Axel gets comfortable beside him. He should be putting on his clothes and leaving. He should be making some stupid ass comment as he walks out the door. But instead, he kisses Demyx’s shoulder and makes another promise to be good to him.


End file.
